1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fastener devices and is concerned more particularly with a snap-in fastener device for securing an electrical device to a support panel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An electrical device, such as an electrical connector, for example, generally is provided with a protective dielectric housing whereby the device may be mounted insulatingly on a support member. The housing, for example, may include a plurality of flanged portions through which extend respective mounting holes for receiving therein respective fastener devices. Thus, the electrical device may be mounted on a support panel, such as a printed circuit board, for example, by inserting respective screws through the mounting holes in the housing and aligned holes in the support panel. Threaded end portions of the screws protruding from the support panel may be engaged by respective nuts which then may be tightened sufficiently to secure the electrical device firmly to the support panel.
The described fastening operation, however, requires auxiliary tooling, such as a screwdriver or similar tool for engaging the screws and a socket wrench or similar tool for engaging the nuts in order to rotate one relative to the other. Also, this fastening operation consumes considerable time and labor which increases the cost of the assembly significantly. Furthermore, since the screws and nuts are separate components, one or the other may be misplaced thereby resulting in more time being lost in completing the fastening operation.